Star in the Apple
by Natto Pudding
Summary: As she tried to uncover the secret behind her father's murder, September gets reunited with a friend. With his help, they uncover the truth, with the past behind, can she change the future? MattOC
1. The Meeting

The rain was brought down to earth like a thousand needles, so dense, anything further than a meter became imperceptible. The air has long reached its saturation point, making breathing seem like such a great challenge. The weather was cold and uncomfortable. My drenched maroon hair pasted to the back of my neck. Blood, adhering onto the surface of my skin, was mixed with soil and rainwater. I began to dread every feeling of even being alive. Yet, I forced myself forward, biting hard into my lips, which soon brought a warm metallic taste across my tongue.

I felt my knees growing weaker, losing control of my balance, I tripped and fell. Broken street lights flickered as if they were snickering at how worthless I was. My nails clawed on the hard asphalt ground, pushing myself to stand, I failed miserably and fell down again. A sudden shock of pain forcefully pushed me to the ground, my hand reached for the reopened scar, the scar I received 13 years ago was ripped open on the exact same spot. I let out an dry laughter at my own helplessness.

I let my finger swept past the long wound on my chest, the once healed scar which had been slashed opened, blood gushed onto my hand, staining it a deep red. My thoughts and sensation were once again melting away, even though I was ordered to "live", maybe I would just die meaningless on this deserted alley. In spite of those negative thoughts, I pulled myself up and dragged forward aimlessly. I pulled out from my small bag, a small plastic bag containing a red pill, it clawed at my dry throat when I forced it down in agony without the help of any form of liquid. I knew it wasn't really the best thing to do, the effects would take over me in a few minutes and I would be able to move for at least 2 days, yet I couldn't lose myself just yet.

I could only depend on fate to carry me forward, what was left over of my strength was being slowly drained away. Silently cursing gravity, I dropped down once again, but before I reached the hard black concrete, something warm and familiar caught me in mid-air. Through the tiny slit of my eyes I could force open, all I could see was a pair of deep blue eyes hidden behind that pair orange-tinted goggle. Time was never my ally, before I could react, darkness had already brought itself to my conscious.

* * *

Humans are just the same as ants,easily getting crashed into half, being ripped apart. Anything living loses its life just as easily as taking life away from others. Struggling, suffering, and dying. Then why are we still living on? Dying is easier than blowing a birthday candle, yet living is worst than escaping from quick sand.

13 years ago, at that one moment, he was holding my tiny hand in his comparatively large ones, having a gentle smile on his face as usual. "Mia." he whispered into the empty space, I didn't know who he was referring to. "I'm sorry." And the next moment his fresh warm blood was pouring over my stunned expressions, his frozen smile slowly melted away.

I vividly remember the dark cloaked figure, even after 13 years, she was wearing the same long white dress, time seemed to have no effects on her, she was frozen in her appearance as my memory had recalled. Her face was pale, strands of platinum blond shone a glimmering sliver under the same bright moonlight. Her emotionless ice-blue mirrored my own, she raised that ebony weapon, the blood-covered scythe came slashing down on me.

Lost.

Blank-out.

I couldn't scream, couldn't cry, couldn't runaway, it doesn't hurt at all. I just obeyed gravity and dropped onto the hard cement floor.

"Live... " it was an order I was forced to obey, the voice was yet so gentle, stirring as if she was crying. I felt helpless as my conscious silently drifted away, somehow, a slight piece of my mind told me it would not be over. My thoughts drifted on.

…

Everything around me was pitch black, it was freezing cold. I hugged my knees and rolled myself into a ball yearning for warmth, it has almost become a habit. I could hear someone singing in the background, the voice filled with sorrow and regret, my tears flowed out uncontrollably. Without warning, I felt a cold, smooth hand clenching onto my throat, with a murderous intention, the singer in the background was suddenly stripped of her voice.

"...Save ...me...save...me..." I gasp through stolen breathes.

As if answer my call, a gentle warm finger caressed my cheek, brushing away the tears which were streaming out of my control. The hand without any body temperature was now gone from my neck. Surrounding me was a bright light, and before I knew it my conscious moved on yet again.

* * *

"Nnn...." I swept a hand over my face and blinked open my eyes, toxic fumes of cigar smoke drifted into my nose. Memories flooded back to me, as I scanned the unfamiliar territory I was residing in. My body was still numb, the effects of the speed regeneration pill has decided to stay in for a while longer. I stroked the scar through my ripped shirt, it has healed, once again, though it still remained as the disfigurement it had always been. Summoning all my strength, I pushed myself up from the bed. A picture frame sitting next to the HD plasma TV caught my eye. I hobbled towards it trying to avoid all the various networks of wires, gaming devices and empty instant noodle cups on my way.

Framed within it was a picture of three kids sitting. A blond hair boy was munching on his chocolate while trying to steal a glimpse at the gameboy advance a certain goggle boy was playing. Next to him was a little girl staring intensely to catch what was going on in the game with her large ice blue orbs. The small curve brought to the corners of my lips was almost unnoticeable. As metallic sound of the unlocking front door came echoed down into the room, summoning my desire to head towards it, a sudden intense pain struck through my body like lightning. Having lost all my strength through that impetuous attack, my knees melted and gave way to the ground. Bracing for the impact of a heavy fall, I was embraced by a strong cigar scent and strong, warm arms, providing me with a sense of security.

I looked up to my savior and met with that familiar pair of orange goggles. "Matt..." I murmured. "Thanks..."

"Don't just go around causing trouble as soon as you get up." Matt smirked and I received a soft knock on my forehead. "And you better go take a bath and change." He said, I swore I saw a slight blush on his face, as he tried to look away.

"?" I looked down, my shirt was ripped up and part of my bosom was showing. In my usual flat tone I questioned. "Didn't we use to take baths together?"

"When in hell have we ever done that!?" Immediately letting go of me, removing my body from his warmth. Matt raised a finger to indicate the direction of the bathroom at one end of the room, gloomily I dragged my feet towards the door.

* * *

I sank my body down into the warm waters of the bathtub, letting out a sigh I splashed the liquid on to my face. Soon, the water was stained a slight red. I rubbed myself with soap, my slippery fingers stopped at where the wound was, it was gone and replace by the scar that was originally there.

"Sep, I'm leaving the towel and clothes here." Matt's voice echoed into the bathroom.

I dunk face into the water and blew air bubbles through it. _Gu...gu...gu... _"Ahh...Hungry..." murmured into the soapy waters. I shampooed my hair and rinsed myself as fast as I could, my stomach was reacting too strongly. How long has it been since I have last eaten, I should have been paralyzed for at least 48 hours... I took a peek into the room through the bathroom door, after a through inspection that it was empty, I slipped my hands out for the towel and clothes he had placed outside and changed into them. It was a plain white suit shirt and a pair of jeans. I was surprised, the shirt was the kind I normal wore, except it was not in my usual lady's cut. I have never once seen Matt out of his black-and-stripe shirts. The size didn't really fit me, making me feel so small inside of it.

I walked past the bed I was lying on, it was bloody, I made a mental reminder to myself to do the laundry later. Scanning around, I realized that it was a three-room apartment, one being the bedroom, the other was used as a living room and the smallest was a kitchen. If I had been using the only bed, then Matt must had been sleeping on the sofa. I strolled into the living room where he was lying on the sofa and tapping on his PSP with a cigarette placed between his lips.

"Warm..." I buried my cheeks into his cherry-wood strands, strong cigarette smoke mixed with disappearing traces of shampoo. A familiar scent. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, fingertips stealing heat from the nape of his neck.

"Cold." He replied, not taking much care in my actions. He was used to this, years ago, but it felt just like the day before yesterday. Though I must admit, his shoulders had became broader, but my arms had also became longer to make up for it.

…

The rain splashed heartlessly against translucent glass window, clouded by hand prints of children curious enough to that a peek of the world outside. I stretched the thin hem of my sleeves to cover my fingers, frozen by the cold September rain. It has been a week since I arrived, I had no more interaction with the flock of people here had I have in my father's isolated private library. A screechy background music accompanied by the seemingly distant echoes of the rain. A rare event that evoked my interest as much as finding a strand of hair stuck on the chemistry teacher's lab coat. Someone else was skipping crime psychology class. I peeked through the small gaps between the books, a strong scent of yellowing papers filled my lungs. Between the shelves sat a boy, begoggled and stripe shirted. The third in the queue to succeed L, often seen with the chocolate-leather guy. He looked warm in those long striped sleeves. To me, he was nothing more and nothing less. I voluntarily sat down next to him. Hoping to steal a little warmth.

He ignored me, just as I ignored him.

We sat in silence, those cheap-sounding melody and occasional battle cries ringed from his hand held console. As sitting next to him didn't help much with the cold, I shifted my skirt to cover more of my legs, hoping it would help with the chilling sensations biting into my skin. He seemed to have taken notice of my discomfort, before I knew it, a warm fluffy vest was draped on my shoulder.

…

The clock on the wall showed a sign of noon.

"Can I borrow your kitchen?" I asked in my usual monotonous voice.

"Suit yourself." He replied sitting up, though not sparing me a glance from his PSP. I wrapped my arms around his neck once again and pushed my face into that accustomed route in his soft brown hair, taking in his scent. "I'll do the laundry later, thanks for the bed." I murmured.

"Care to give me an account on how you got into that state?" his voice felt so close, I pressed harder onto him.

"If you care to have lunch with me."

* * *

....

First chapter of the revised edition complete~ My just randomly crapping and adding weird stuff lol


	2. The Butterfly

I laid the dishes on the table and finished the laundry which had accumulated enough for a year's supply, in my luck the washing machine was a 50kg industrial one, which allowed me to wash everything in one turn alone, but what was an industrial 50kg washing machine doing in his house? I will leave it to your imagination. After which I tried to cook from various ingredients that were about to rot in his frig, what he had most was a cupboard full of various flavors of instant cup noodles.

He stared at the table in awe. Taking advantage of the moment I stole his cigarette and ended its short lived life.

"Chinese cuisine," I introduced, "I learned it when I went to china to research on... well, something."

"Sweet and sour pork, dumplings in chili oil, Chinese styled cream corn soup, spicy stir-fry tofu and seafood fried noodles." I offered a guide to the various plates and bowls laying on the dining table, as we settled into our chairs.

"So, what are you doing here?" he picked up piece of pork with the help his fork.

"To search for someone." I mumbled, my half bitten dumpling was slipping from my chopsticks. "You have changed in these five years, yet you haven't change at all." I displayed a rare faint smile on my face. He had the same scent, the same habits, as a matter of fact I felt somewhat relieved after seeing that he has not change much.

Ignoring my comment, he spoke. "And that someone cut you up?" His voice was firm, it came to me as a solid statement, rather than a question. I hid my hesitation to give him a reply by finishing that half eaten dumpling to buy myself time.

"And that same person who murdered my father." Even though my tone and expression was in their constant state of indifference, I could tell he knew of my uneasiness.

"Talaud Black Birdwing... Troides dohertyi."

He murmured. I froze. How have he learned of that? The accursed name of that black butterfly.

"The murder kills his victims in a single clean cut, with a long weapon similar to a scythe. He always leaves a single black butterfly with a riddle written in the victims blood." His tone sounded as if he was reading from a textbook, he pointed a fork at me. "No one have seen him and lived, besides you. Even," he paused. "Even Kira has not gotten him yet."

At the mentioning of 'Kira' I felt a weird sensation. The way he mentioned the word 'Kira', was like it was as if he knew more about the world class murder more than the news revealed. "As expected of the third in line." I took in a deep breathe. "Can you... nevermind." I bit back my words, a selfish request that would only put him in harm rather than good.

"Yes?" He gestured for me to continue, it was as if he could read my mind, with a slight smirk he teased. "It's okay to ask for help, you know."

I clutched tightly onto my fork, I could feel it's metallic surface heating up under my body temperature. There was silenece. I looked into his deep sapphire eyes. He smiled at me"I want you to help me find this person. That 'black butterfly'."

"?" He faked an expression of surprise, his fork has suspended in mid-air, which he soon place down on the table. I gave him the 'oh-puh-lease' look which receive yet another smirk from him. Matt stood up and bent over lifting my chin up with his gloved hand. "And what would be my reward?" He asked with a playful tone.

"A year's supply of cup noodles?" I offered jokingly, as I pushed his hand away, though I had made an effort to make my add a hint of teasing, it still came out in a tone of indifference.

"I would preferred a year's supply of Chinese food." He laid back into his chair.

"With jokes aside," I tucked into my noodles. "I can give you anything you want in my power... But on one condition. Please don't die." I paused, our eyes met for a brief moment, that split second frozen in time, before I continued. "I have a feeling that this is not as simple as it appears on the outside."

"It's something about your 'gift', isn't it?" he picked up his fork and tried to lift a tofu from its plate, causing it to break into two. I forced out a small empty laughter, even as I attempted to lift the corners of lip, it only distorted into a weird expression that was nothing close to a smile. Matt turned his attention back to me. "Or this it something to do with your father?"

I swallowed the noodles in my mouth and took a sip of water from a small paper cup. "That's where I want you to help me with. If that 'black butterfly' is his creation, then... she is probably not human anymore. From this you can see right?" I pulled down my shirt a little, the tip of my scar showed through. "I jumped into it without knowing my enemy." I laughed at my own foolishness.

"That aside, I lost all my luggage and stuff, so I have to go shop-"

"I'm not going out again today." his cut into my unfinished sentence. His remark made me recall, he came through the front door a little after I woke up, it was really unusual for him to be out, since he never liked to go out. Did he have some important business? Or has he changed since the five years we were apart, I felt a sudden gap between us.

"I'm not planning on going shopping, just that I have to show you something pertaining to her." I beamed him a small smile.

"Her?" he cleared his plate.

"That 'Black Butterfly' is a she, 'Mia' as my father had refer to as." I finished the last bite my noodles.

Embraced by the cold late December wind, I filled my lungs with cool fresh air. With every breathe I took, I created small white crystal clouds in the cold air. I felt like a little cage bird that has just been released into the wild. I glanced to my side, Matt had an blank expression pasted on his face, with his hands in his pockets. I had made a call earlier for a transport, when I was just wondering why he came so late, a black Ferrari pulled over. The car window slowly revealed distinguish bright red-and-blond strands, which were followed by overloading bright green eyes. His lips were stretched into a wide smile.

"Yo! " He greeted with a raised hand. He jumped out of the luxurious car and pounced on me, hugging me so tightly it was almost impossible to breathe.

"Can't...breathe...let... go..." I muffled through his jacket that was stuff in my face. From the corners of my eyes, I was sure I witness a hint of displeasure in Matt's expression. Finally he loosen his hug, but still clung onto me like a baby monkey.

"This is...What was your name again?" I asked the red head, not that I had really forgotten his name.

"Waaaa! You forgot my name? So mean!" He stared at me with sad puppy eyes and prevented to cried. He looked at Matt and introduce. "I'm September's lover, and my name is September's lover." I used my knee to knock him hard in the stomach. "When have I become your lover?!"

"Anyways, this is Matt. Matt you can just call him Rai or Raitan-" "It's Raiden!" Rai exclaimed his a pout.

* * *

As we got into the car, Matt pulled me into the back seat with him, where he pulled me close and lowered his lips to my ear.

"I'll just tell you one thing, I don't trust him." he murmured into my ears while Rai was happily humming without a care for the world in the drivers seat.

"Your observations never seem to fail me. Rai isn't some normal guy you find on the streets." I gave Matt a slight smile of assurance. "But you can trust him."

Rai turned back to face us, with his usual grin he asked, "So when shall I fetch you from there?"

"In around an hours' time." I reply, taking out a piece of paper I had earlier made a shopping list with. I handed it to Rai with the brightest smile I could make out of my face. "And help me do the shopping before then, okay?" Rai happily took the list like a little puppy who got his first rubber bone without any complains, I felt a little bad for using him, but I have never liked shopping much.

In a few minutes time, we arrived at a tall residential building. Rai dropped us off and went for his shopping trip. I followed the directions on a small piece of scrap paper, which brought us to the 23rd floor penthouse. Even from outside the door, a reek of blood reached us. Immediately, I reacted to it by cupping the lower portions of my face with my hand. As if he could feel my uneasiness, Matt took my other hand into his as he pushed open the unlocked door.

* * *

I want to give up~ ;A;


	3. The Bloodshed

What the door reveal to us wasn't such a pretty sight. Blood splatters were on the wall, on the sofa, on the floor, where the corpse originally was. Letters scrawled in a deep brown was spread across the walls. Out of a sudden, I felt as if something had taken over me. I let go of Matt's warm gloved hands and moved towards the open window. Cold wind where gushing in, I stood by it and prevented to hold a long scythe in my hands, I stepped towards the sofa, and swung my imaginary weapon, I could almost feel the head of the victim falling onto the floor as his blood splatter onto the opposite wall.

I glanced at Matt, who stood at the door, his wide eyed expressions were stunned by my replay of the murder. I reached for the letters that were scratched out in blood.

"You whom seek me, shall be drenched in blood. Follow the spire far far away, to a the darkness and made by the imperfect. We can only shine, if we can reach the stars with no moon." I recited the words. I once again gave my attention to Matt, who was now standing next to me.

"It's referring to me, isn't it?" I breathed into the wall. "Reaching the stars...with no moon. At the highest place possible on the 30th of the month. Where is the highest place around here?"

"'Follow the spire', 'far far away' and 'made by the imperfect '. It's referring not to the highest place around here, but the building with the highest spire made by man." Matt whispered, his eyes hidden behind those orange lens. "Are you going?" He turned towards me. "Even if you will be 'drenched in blood'."

A empty giggle followed my irregular breathing. "'Drenched in blood' huh?" I paused. "I wonder whose blood it would be?"

* * *

There was some time left before Rai came to pick us up, and so we loitered around the nearby park. It was not long before my unprotected hands started feeling the effects of the chilly December wind. I rubbed my hands together in hope that friction would become my savior to provide me with warmth. Matt took off his left glove and handed it to me. He took my right hand into his left, putting it into the pocket of his fluffy jacket. I giggled. That was what I used to do for him whenever he went outside without gloves in wintertime. His hand was warm and such bigger than it used to be. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Matt?" I called to him.

"Nn?" I could feel Matt's glance on me.

"Do you remember how we met?" I squeezed his hand a little. "We were skipping class."

"No." He replied. My eyelid flickered open as I gave my attention to him. "It was way before you came to stay at Wammy's, you were there with your father. You fixed my gameboy."

I blinked twice as memories flooded back, "Ah! Then you were that dumb kid trying to open the cover without a screwer." I couldn't hold my giggle.

"Hey, some person bloody committed suicide so almost everything was confiscated." he tried to argue.

"I thought that was the last time I would ever see you, so I didn't even tell you my name." I leaned my head against his broad shoulders. "And at the next time, no one in the world knows it anymore."

"After that you became completely different from before." I stared at him with a quizzical look in my eyes. "You started looking like a zombie." I frowned at his comment, and was prepared to argue back.

"Oi! Will you two just stop flirting there?" Rai's voice ran from the street across. I felt a sudden flash of heat taking over my cheeks, instinctively, I let go of Matt's hand. "I'm getting goosebumps!" Rai prevented shiver while rubbing his arms.

I twitched a brow, pulling out a small round ball from my bag with my free hand and mustering my strength that I have, I threw it all the way across the street, through the window and into Rai's car, the force by the ball was so big that Rai got pushed down from his seat.

"Nice shot." Matt whistled. "He caught it." I smiled. Matt's eyes widened behind his orange-tinted goggles. "Or else it would have exploded by now." Just as I have predicted, a half-gloved hand extended out of the black car's window, gripping the gray ball tightly as Rai's head slowly emerged from below.

"You might have killed me." He ran a hand through his bright orange hair and let out an animated sigh. "Come quick, its cold out there." I slipped my hand once again into Matt's pocket and grabbed his hand, pulling him along as I ran across the street.

* * *

For the following days, I would lock myself in the rented room on the rooftop of the apartment where Matt was staying. Drowning myself in creating a better weapon, a weapon not to protect, but a weapon existing solely for the purpose to kill. Many times my mind would be filled with the memories of that night where my father was murdered. Matt, in meanwhile, was helping me on the collection of information on this 'black butterfly', but even I could see that his mind was not only focused on this case. Sometimes when I went down to prepare food, he would try to the hide the screen of his laptop away from me and extinguish the flames of the cigarette which recently had been between his lips. I knew he was hiding something from me, but at the moment I just couldn't care more than just proceeding with my developments.

_Pii...Pii...Pii... "This mobile costumer is currently unavailable, please leave your message after the tone." _ The automatic responser requested in her perfect English. _Beep... _"Rai? This is September." I paused. "This is sudden, but can you help me arrange a one way trip for one to Taiwan, Taipei? Thanks, and I also need a hotel room." I hung up my phone and leaned back onto my chair.

"Planning on leaving without me, huh?" Matt was leaning against the opened door, tapping on his DS. Instantaneously my eyes widened, I squeeze closed them and took in a deep breathe.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since 6 missions ago." He continued tapping, his eyes hidden by the reflected light on his goggles.

"I'm sorry," my eyes shifted away from his face as I try to shift the large gray tube laying on the ground with my feet, to a place that he wouldn't notice.

"What's that? A bazooka?" He smirked, my efforts to hide the weapon failed horribly. He slammed his DS close, and turned his gaze towards me. I watched with a raised eyebrow as he pulled out an apple out of his pocket, he proceeded to use the small knife that was placed at the edge of table. With a swift strike, the apple was split into two in a clean cut. He threw half to me and took a crunchy bite off the other. I held on to the apple half gently in my palm, I giggled, that's right there was a star in the apple. We had done that when we were younger too, but it was chopped into three parts, one for me, one for Matt, and one for...Mello, at that time we were just as close as real blood-related siblings.

"You remember the bet?" Matt looked at the surface of his star.

"The first one who die is a loser." I let my tongue across my apple's juice, smooth surface. A sweet yet sour taste spread.

"I've gotten my hands on the information of that 'black butterfly', she more dangerous than you think." He paused to take a bite off his half which has now turned into less than a quarter. "You need me. So bring me along."


	4. The Revelation

Private plane, followed overly a long limo straight to the two-stories VIP room in the most famous luxurious hotel, the kind of disgusted lifestyle I got sick and tired of. After leaving Wammy's, inheriting my fathers company, this was the kind of materialistic life I was immense in. Matt looked at these with much interest, whistling as he catch sight of the over decorated palatial room, the steward bowed and took his leave.

I sighed. Rai has over done everything again. I pulled out the necessities for a shower from the luggage, and headed for the second floor jacuzzi, leaving the one on the first floor for Matt. After a long relaxing bath, I discovered Matt had already occupied one of the two humongous beds, as usual he was tapping away on his DS while having a lighted stick by his mouth, puffing without a care for his surroundings. I sighed and shook my head in dismay at his unchangeable lifestyle. He looked up and handed me his precious toy.

A bright yellow car was rested on the screen.

"You know that I suck at games, especially driving." I frowned and stared blankly at the screen.

He bent over, leaning his head on my shoulder. "This game isn't entirely about driving. "B" accelerates, "Y" brakes and reverses, "R" is the handbrake... and of course the D-pad controls the directions." he explained. I tried my best to follow what he had just said, pressing B and up for the car to move forward. For the first few seconds, everything on screen was fine, it was not until I tried to make a turn before I realized I have been continuously pressing on the acceleration button. I couldn't make a proper turn and instead whacked my car onto the pedestrian's walk way, first knocking into road sign then crushed into passersby and rolled a trail of blood under my virtual car. When I tried to reverse, it only made the matter worse jamming more bloody corpse under the murderous vehicle. By now the star probably to display the degree of 'wanted' the police are after me, as I was chased by countless in game police cars. I let out a long sigh of giving up as I handed the black game console back to its original owner.

Matt smirked. "Gosh, I have really never seen anyone who suck as much as you, it's a wonder you managed to get your license."

"What are you trying to tell me?" I run my hand through my wet strands that were still stuck together. I knew was hinting to something more than just my bad driving skill.

"That you suck at driving?" He was not being serious, so I whacked him lightly on the head. He played along and rubbed his head with a hand.

"I did some research. You know..." he paused and took a puff on his little cancer stick. "What if you are unable to control yourself, like on that car just now, and kill people against your will? What if you are able to be... what you call 'immortal'?"

My eyes widened, not expecting his second question. Was he referring to 'her'? 'Immortal'? Was my father able reach the creation of that extend? I closed my eyes, but it did not help much in processing the situation. I was not exactly the most intellectual types. Matt was not helping in the processing of my brain work and just carried on.

"What if... she was... someone close to your father. What if she actually wants to die like normal human beings?"

I cupped my face in my hands, it was just too much information to process at once. 'Immortal'. 'Unintentional killing'. 'Someone close'. 'Want to die'. No...It can't be... I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around my body. He held me close. His body was warm, a contrast to the cool air-conditioned surroundings. The toxic scent of cigarette drifted through my nose, all the way deep into lungs, but I could not care more,

"I'm sorry. It's might be a little too much for you. You don't need to think so hard, just listen. Just remember. I'm here for you."

_Around 20 years ago, a prodigy inventor was invited to work for the research of a certain country's military forces. After discovering that his skills were of a degree none has seen before, the heads of the department pressured him into joining the development of a secret bio-weapon. The development of an 'invincible' army, its goals were to create an 'immortal' army, and abilities of killing machines. Even though, it sounded like an outrageous idea, but many believed that if it was for that man, he could probably do it. After only 2 years of research, he managed to create what may be called an 'elixir of life', but there was a problem, almost all human experiments could not take the strong effects of the elixir and died. It was until the creator found out, the elixir must be compatible with the user in order for success to occur, but this discovery only lead to his wife, who had just had his child, being involved in this project many named inhumane. _

_Her body took the elixir well, but soon its effects took over. Many times she would be unable to control her new 'powers' and go into a berserk mode. After the heads realized the inability to control an 'immortal' army, they order the abandoning of it, also as they didn't want to release these to the public, they were forced to destroy all evidence, which included the only successful human white mice. Due to the great regeneration 'power', they found it impossible to 'kill' what they had created. Watching all the painful sufferings of his beloved wife, the inventor could not take the guilt any long, and thus decided to run away with his family to start anew._

I shook my head in disbelieve, what I had taken in sounded like a science fiction story. If Matt had been holding on to me, I would probably have gone mad from it. Does it mean my father had made my mother into a monster, a killing machine? If so, is she the one at fault for killing others because she can not control the ability to kill? Had she killed him, for revenge? Or to lure me into killing her? What is all this messed up logic, this family massacre?

A thousand questions ran through my mind, I was unable to think through any of them, all I could do was to cling onto Matt. "What should I do? I'm... very confused the moment."

"No I think you have cleared your head." I lifted my head up to face him with an quizzical look.

"If she wasn't your mother... were you going to kill her?" My eyes widen at his statement, I quickly buried my face into his shoulder, not allowing him see my expressions. I didn't want him to see my tears, but the salty water found their way through his thin striped shirt seeping onto his bare shoulder. I too, could feel the cold wet patch the tears had created, he held me even closer.

"Everything is going to be okay, I will be with you."


	5. The End

I wasn't sure if I had cried myself to sleep, but when I awoke from a dream of eternal darkness, he laying was next to me. I let my fingertips brush through his thin brown strands, sliding them down his cheeks, he let loose a soft sigh at my touch. A sudden urge overtook my body I lent forward, brushing my lips gently against his.

_What is this feeling? What is he to me?_ I could almost swore I heard my own voice in my head.

Realizing what I done I immediately tried to pulled away, only to discover his arms were still around my waist. They wrapped themselves tighter as Matt's eye slowly opened. He smiled, it was one of those rare moments he was without his goggles, I could see his deep blue eyes clearly without the shade of orange. Our lips met once again, I closed my eyes. The kiss this time initiated by him, it was deeper, more bitter than the last, he tasted like his cigarettes, yet it tasted a little sweet. I could feel something wet licking my bottom lip, I gasped, he took the chance and slid his tongue into my mouth.

"Ahh...Nnn..." I was surprised myself at the sound I was making.

It felt its way in my mouth, on instinct I licked back, he gave way, and led my tongue into his mouth. It felt like a dance, something that was connecting us, I could feel my face heating up. Through the exchange of breathes, I opened my eyes in a slid to see his expressions, his face was so close, it was also slightly flushed. I ran my fingers through his hair, not wanting to let go.

The second he moved away I was once again left out in the coldness of the air-conditioned room. His eyes were closed, his breathe returned to its regular sleeping pattern. He was still stuck in dreamland. I immediately pulled away, realizing the things we had just done, luck was on my side, I was the only one who kept that precious memory. I didn't want our current relationship to change. I knew, if we go past being just friends, we might well be losing even our status as being friends.

I went ahead to take a shower before he woke up. After I came out, a note was placed on the kitchen table. _Let's go out today. _I could not believe my eyes, that couch potato who had to be tied up and dragged out... Was offering to out? Had he forgotten what was going to happen tonight?

I shook my head and flipped through a nearby brochure for room service. My eyes scanned past the built in digital clock,_ 2:30p.m..._ I sighed, no wonder I felt so hungry, picking up the elegant wall phone, I ordered our lunch, ignoring the fact that it cost a bomb.

Matt had proposed that we should _walk_ to the some random night market, I couldn't help but pinch his cheek to ensure myself he is made of 100% organic earth materials rather some substitute aliens left in place after kidnapping him. I mean, why would he, someone only interested in his video games and cigarette want to ...walk to some random market at night full of people? I shook my head as I Matt walked ahead, looking confident with his sense of direction. It took us hours to reach the buzzing place, by the time we have arrived the moon was ready to take her shift. I am not any better with crowds than my companion, but there was an undeniable festive mood in the air, especially with today being the last day of this fateful year.

The night market was not exactly what I had in mind. There was an amazing variety of stuff there, food stalls selling delicacies dominated the street, from chicken flavored bubble teas to chopped fruits in sausages to duck blood puddings, it was an eye opener to what human kind could consume. There were also various games stalls were lying in between.

A shooting game stall caught my eye, my footsteps stopped as I took a nip on my enormous rainbow colored candy floss, the thin threads of sugar melted as I pulled away from it. Matt noticed my sudden engrossment and walked over to the stall, killing his previously lilted cigarette, he pressed a hundred dollar note on the table. Taking the fake rifle in his hand he aimed at the red light behind the colorful translucent balloon, completely ignoring the stall owner who was kind enough to give him instructions, well, he didn't understand Chinese and it was not his first time with guns.

_Bang... Bang... Bang... _Matt fired the air rifle, out of the ten shots, nine managed to burst the balloons. He turned back to face me with that satisfactory smile on his face whenever he manage to own some boss monsters in his games, I did not show any sign of applause. I walked up next to him and handed a hundred dollar note to the owner. _Bang... Bang... Bang..._ The first nine shots were perfect, I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gunshot was barely above the noise of the crowds in the market, I opened my eyes, broken pieces of rubber hanged freely at where I had aimed. The stall owner looked amazed as he hand a humongous teddy bear to me. Matt laughed as I tried to balance the teddy bear in my arms. A little boy who had been watching kept staring at my gigantic teddy, I passed the humongous fluffy thing to him and patted him on the head as he muttered a word of thanks in Chinese, a faint smile overtook my face, I was actually enjoying this.

The darken sky suddenly reminded me of time, and ...her, my face must have immediately changed, Matt took my hand and pulled me through the crowds.

"We can get back by cab." he flagged down a taxi, I clutched on his hand, hoping to obtain a little of its warmth. It felt like forever before we reached, the tallest building, 101. We squeezed our way through the crowds, actually it was more like he was leading me by the hand, I was just trailing behind like a lost little girl. Through the excited crowded waiting for the fireworks, something familiar yet recondite caught my eyes, blond strands almost shining platinum in the moon light and those distant ice blue eyes. I immediately pulled away from Matt, leaving him stuck in the crowd, I followed the long white dress, so thin yet it clad her slim body amidst the cold winter.

I trailed her into the gigantic building, she walked effortlessly in graceful steps, I was panting hard just try my best to catch up. Her pale blue eyes disappeared when she enter the elevator straight to the top floor, she had a gentle smile on her face as she melted away. I took the opposite as it landed on the ground floor, it whisked me off to the observatory stadium on the top floor in a matter of seconds. Filled with more people than I swear I had ever seen in my life, it was like trying to filled a needle in a haystack as I tried to relocate her. I pushed myself through the crowd, while everyone else was facing the opposite direction trying to view the fireworks that was beginning to lit up the sky, a piece of white silk disappeared from the ceiling near the emergency exit. I followed like a moth attracted to flames of a candle.

Pulling myself up onto a forbidden ground, I climbed up from the ladder leading up to the highest possible ground. I tried to pull away the fluttering strands blinding my sight, the wind was so strong, I thought I was going to be blown away. I looked up, she stood there, unwavering, beautiful, timeless. Her face did not betray her true age, time did not have any effect on her skin, she smiled as she faced me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" her diamond clear eyes reflected the lights of the fireworks, betraying a hint of sorrow. I did not answer, the loud booming noises echoed in the sky, lighting up the darkness of the sky that seemed to stretch up to infinity.

"Mom?" I breath out the unfamiliar word, I could see a split second of surprise in her orbs, she smiled, a tear sliding down her cheek as her breathe condensed in the air, forming little translucent clouds.

"You knew?" I could tell from the tone she was not waiting for an answer, "I've got not much time left." She also timidly stretched out to touch my hand. A soft cold feeling was all that remained. She clutched her chest in pain, taking a few steps back towards the dangerous edge of the skyscraper, she managed a thin, gentle smile before sublimating into the lurid sky.

"Sorry."


	6. The Future

Sorry this chapter is CRAP. Its in little parts and stuff OTZ forgive me for always running off to eat pudding and not able to continue from the last part I had left. May contain a little SepxRai...

"Kira." I muttered the name. Probably the only thing in this world that can kill her, someone almost immortal. The thing that killed L. I flipped over the hotel card left on the mini bar table.

_Sep, I'm going America on emergency. -Matt P.S. Happy New Year._

I helped myself to the rip-off orange juice from the frig.

"September darling~" I swear I heard a voice outside my window. I push open the light silk curtains, revealing gorgeous long glass windows and a certain electric orange haired visitor. I immediately pulled the curtains back, Rai knocked hard at the bulletproof glass, "Don't you want to know where he went?" Unlocking the window after hearing the information which caught my attention, he leaped into my room.

"Awww~ Happy new year~ Here your new year's present." He handed me an creamy envelope. "Also my new year's present." He pulled out a black clipboard with papers filled with statistic. I was about to tear open the envelope when he stole it black, presenting the clipboard in my face.

"Nah-Ah. Work first." Sighing, I took the clipboard and flipped through the pages, signing on the black line as I went along. "The board of directors are complaining you are not serious these days." I looked up into his emerald orbs. "Who has more say?" I handed the clipboard back to him.

"Yes, Ma'am~" He presented a playful salute. "You can open your present now!"

I never liked airplanes, the ride was always long and boring aided by my horrible air sickness, making it even worse, Rai was sitting next to me rambling non-stop. I pressed my temples with much force, trying to ward off the giddiness and headache.

"Are listening Sep-pie darling?" Rai waved a hand in front of my face. "I'm saying you shouldn't get yourself involved in these, you know... Kira stuff." I ran a hand through my hair. I knew it was not the wisest thing to do. "If you want, I can give you information on Kira-" I cut in before he could finish his sentence.

"On the condition I don't get myself involved, isn't it?"

"As expected of our great prodigy, don't you think it is more useful for you to work in the shadows rather than upfront?" An inconspicuous brown paper bag lied in his lap. "With your inventions and my support, nothing is impossible." He patted the bag.

"Is that part of your job?"

"The best boss needs the best secretary to support you know~ But you have to pay me for overtime." He winked. "The coolest characters always make their entrance last. So listen to me for this time, okay?"

* * *

The headquarter of Sacheverell Enterprise in America, a 32 story building, adored with sleek, glossy black granite. The lower 28 floors were offices, guest rooms and normal staff welfare stuff. Unknown to many the topmost floors, haven, you might call it, swimming pools, spa, bar and a personal laboratory.

Rai ran me through the Kira case, every single bit of information he could gather, the 'death note', Mello, Near... Nothing really surprised me, after all that recently happened, I realized most things in this world are just hidden in the backstage. Rai managed to obtain a single sheet of the 'death note', how he had managed to obtain that was much beyond my knowledge, he had always amazed me in some way. I spent my time analyzing the death note, creating something that can counter it, leaving everything about the Kira case to Rai. Almost a month has past.

"Sep-tem-ber-chan~" Rai tapped me on the shoulder.

"Chan?" I looked up from my work.

"We are going to Japan! Chan is a honorific added behind a girl's name~" He twirled a strand of my maroon hair in his finger. "Matt-kun and Mello-kun are going to Japan~ Yay~ yay~ We are going to Japan~" He announced in a sing-song voice.

"Whats about it?"

"Aren't there a lot of cute Japanese girls in Japan?" I sighed, I almost forgot, he might be a great secretary, but his fame of being a skirt-chaser was also unmatched. "Don't worry, I still love September the most~"

"No thank you." I went ahead with the testing of the prototype.

* * *

"Ah! We are leaving at 6.00p.m. tonight, I have already help you packed your stuff." He cast a glance over my shoulder. "Ho~ What a loving girlfriend~" He clasped his hand together. "I'm jealous~ Matt-kun is really lucky~" He probably felt sudden mood change, and immediately ran away before I could fire my signature bazooka at him.

Clutching hard on the small piece of paper Rai had handed to me, I pressed the door bell to the small rundown apartment for the hundredth. _Are they hear? _I could hear my heart pounding against my chest, I was about to leave when there was no answer, that was also when a leathered hand landed on my shoulder. Turning back on instinct I came face to face with a piece of chocolate and a strong leather smell.

"Wanna go in?" A strong toxic odor of tobacco mingled with the smell of leather, forming a scent that seemed to have been lost in reminiscence. I nodded and followed the two taller figures. Mello had a large scar on his face, I didn't ask anything about it, I knew much better, for his pride was probably made up 99% of his existence. I dropped my luggage onto the poorly laid cement floor. Mello offered a warm cup of cocoa, a savior after half an hour of standing in the cold.

"Look what we got here." Mello dropped onto the black leather sofa, his tone was colder than the weather outside. "Have our little innovator just develop the ultimate weapon of mass destruction?"

My eyes drew into slits, I cast a glance over to Matt, he was just tapping away on his PSP with a cigarette between his lips as usual, not a hint of defensing me anytime, not that he ever did. I helped myself to a nearby chair. "Not the ultimate weapon of mass destruction, but probably the only thing..." I took a small slip of the sweet bitter liquid. "that can oppose the death note."

Mello's eyes were transformed into a widened state, Matt's thumbs stopped in mid-air. "Aren't you guys planning something tonight?" Now Matt's brows were drawn into a frown and Mello's lips curled into a snare.

"Who told you about-"

"Press around your right earlobe, feel something hard?" The guys' expression changed faster than flipping books. "Nanobots."

"How did you-"

"I have an assistant more skilled than any assassin." I was enjoying the sudden domination. "This was probably less than a crumble of cake for him." I pulled out a duplicate of Matt's signature fluffy vest and goggles with a bottle of dense transparent liquid.

"I know you guys will never bring me along for anything," I almost pouted, remember my earlier childhood days. "No complains, this is the exact duplicate of what you always wear, wear it." I handed the clothes to Matt. "And this, you can just call it 'holy water'."

Mello smirked. "It counters the effects of the death note?"

"You have to pour it on the death note itself for the best effect." I explained as he bent over to examine the bottle. "If it does not directly contact the death note, but is in a distance of 5m, the victim might not die but might get into a comma if the reason of death is just 'heart attack'."

"You did human experiments?" Matt toyed with his new goggles. I couldn't lift up my eyes.

"Well, ya, on well you know..." I muttered. "Sorry."

"Why are you the one apologizing?" Matt gave a light pat on my head. Mello just smiled... well, more like smirked. "Thanks."


	7. The Reset

"We have yet to identity the man shot dead." I flipped the switch of almost broken TV set, clutching hard on the leather sofa, what could I do now? I chewed on my lips. "I want a car now!" I screamed into the emptiness of the almost unfurnished room.

"You called?" A familiar voice echoed from the other side of the door, fumbling with the lock, strands of orange mixed with blond poked through from behind the frame. "Come!" Rai took my hand and leaped out from the second floor before I even had time to react. Bracing my for a heavy impact, a pair of unusually strong arms caught my body, bridal style. As I was finally released on to the soil of the ground, two cars stood triumphantly in front of us.

"How did you know?" I breathed, unable to believe my eyes.

"I know what my princess needs." He did his signature wink. "Now go chase after your true love~" He did an witless little dance, though I swore there was something else, like a hint of sadness hidden behind the smile. "I will go save your other friend, I got a bad feeling about the following up..." He lifted a strand of maroon and pressed his lips gently to it.

"A last time before I give you away."

"Huh?" I didn't really catch the meaning of his previous statement.

* * *

"Never mind~ Enjoy youth while you can~" Rai disappeared into his red Ferrari, leaving me the white one.

I tried my best to navigate myself, I had wished for a car but forgotten the most important point... I suck at driving. My mind was blank, it felt endless. Finally when I arrived at the scene there were police cars fencing it off. I couldn't think of what to do, I chewed on my lips again, it has become a habit. The metallic taste spread across my tongue. I remembered, that night too, when I fell, he caught me. Now is my time to repay the favor. I turned around, a gigantic black bag laid behind my seat. I pulled out my bazooka, and aimed.

It shot out my special formula sleeping gas bullets. The scene was thrown into chaos for the first few seconds as smoke pulled up, not long after, only the wailing of police car siren echoed into the night. I covered my face with a damp handkerchief, searching through the piles of bodies, I caught sight of a pool of artificial blood and his inanimated body.

Half dragging and half supporting his body into the car I limped my way back into the sports car. He had fainted due to the impacts of numerous bullets, only one bullet had gotten through at where the vest did not offer protection. I stepped on the acceleration peddle and drove off as fast as I could before backup arrived. It probably did not really count as driving, after a few kilometers, I found myself pulling through a forest. Well, at least I had gotten away from danger of the police this time.

Pulling up his right sleeve to inspect his wound, I bandage it up with torn pieces of cloth from my bazooka's bag to stop the bleeding. He looked so tranquil, I couldn't control myself. Slipping off his goggles, I allowed my fingers to make contours on his cheek. I bent over, our lips met for a brief second before I regained conscious of what I was doing. Immediately, I pulled away.

"So you are not taking responsibility this time, too?" It came as a whisper, his eyes were a slit open. Before I could react, his lips crashed into mine, I felt like an ice cube in hot cocoa. My mind was as blank as ever. _This time, too? _Which meant the last time in the hotel, he was actually awake.

I ignored his question, mostly due to embarrassment, I could feel my face heating up. "We have got to get you to a hospital." I turned the keys and stepped on the peddle.

"So cute, aren't you blushing." He poked me in the cheek with his uninjured hand. "Say, how come we never got together?"

"The friendship and the no relationship rule." I said instinctively, chewing my poor bottom lip after I realized what I had mutter out without it having filtered through by my brain.

"Right. The friendship and that rule at Wammy's." He sighed, pulling a cigarette out of his vest, now full of holes.

"I love you."

It came as a murmur between inhales and exhales of his smoke, yet came to me as something real. I bit my raw lips, already bleeding from my previous ill treatments. "I love you, I think."

"Whats with the I think?"

"I wonder if Mello and Rai are okay?" I tried to change the subject, not focused on my driving.

"Watch it-" Too late, the car slammed into an nearby tree. The airbags inflated themselves.

"How can I trust you with the driving?"

"Well, sorry for saving you!" I frowned, slipping out my phone. Great! No signal.

"Looks like we are stuck here for the night. Great no PSP, no DS." I couldn't help but chewed on my lips once more.

"You know, besides me, there is only you..." He hinted on something. I lifted a suspicious brow. _Oh no this is going to be one long night... _A sudden loud buzzing sound overhead interrupted my thoughts, I swear again for the umpteenth time that I had heard a familiar voice above.

"OOI! SEP-PIE~ LOOK UP!" I stared at the blank dirty blue of the night sky, before my eyes landed itself on a white hovering helicopter, stained gray by the dim moon light.

* * *

Before we knew it, Near had cleared up the Kira case according to Rai's information. Mello was in a comma for two weeks after the misuse of the water, he was never one who follows instructions. I took a small nibble off an apple, sliced into half, its secret star laid bare before my eyes. I sat down next to a certain brunette who had his usual controller in hand.

"I'm gonna beat you in driving, Mail." I challenged as I took the stray controller with my free hand. He smirked as he pressed a button that froze the virtual world and lent over. A pair of soft lips pressed against my own, smell and taste of bitter tobacco dominated my sense. He smirked as I froze along with the game, dropping the apple half on the soft carpeted floor. "Not until you beat me at this, Shia."

With a press of a button, the time was turned back once again.


End file.
